Pata 12!
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Depressed about Wizardmon and Tailmon's engagement, Patamon finds himself in a certain training ground in China. Patamon becomes a human girl! Chapter 2: Patamon being fought over by the guys? Patatakeru, Takari, possible Daikari later. R&R,
1. The Change

***Pata 1/2!***  
  
AJ Talon  
  
DSICLAIMER: No, Digimon and Ranma 1/2 are not mine. Drat!  
  
***  
  
The winds blew hard above the clouds, despite the deceptive calmness seen from the ground. They whipped in icy cold streams, cold enough to freeze your skin into ice. Naturally, this only happened if you were not properly clothed.  
  
Or furred.  
  
In this case, a small orangish-brown speck was tossed about the winds, going hither and thither through the cottony clouds. The speck would appear to grow in size, still spinning about like a dead leaf in the wind. However, one of many deep sighs would convince the observer otherwise that this speck was indeed alive.  
  
"Why him? I become an angel! Why him over me?" The little Digimon known as Patamon whined, not really caring where the winds took him. His love, Tailmon, had declared her love for the recently resurrected Wizardmon, and the two were engaged, in human terms. Patamon was crushed, his fragile, child-like emotional state shattered into millions of tiny sparks in his synapses. Patamon had been blown this way and that, for maybe five hours. He didn't care if it was five years, really.  
  
BONK!  
  
"OUCH!" Patamon found himself on the ground, rubbing his head while wincing in pain. He shook in vain to try and make the pain go away, when he looked up at the obstacle that had brought him down. It was a faded wooden sign, covered in a language Patamon couldn't begin to understand. He studied the sign carefully, noting that a picture of a small spring was crudely depicted on it's rotten timbers. Patamon stared, then looked beyond the sign.  
  
"Wow!" There were hundreds, maybe thousands of hot springs scattered about a grassy meadow. Here and there, poles and beams jutted out of the springs, forming a maze that was strikingly similar to a martial arts training studio Patamon had once seen. He cocked his head, and flapped his wings/ears, flying over the springs in careful study.  
  
"This is neat! I wonder why TK never mentioned this place?" Patamon then noticed a small sign stuck to a pole. In fact, as he looked around, there were signs on every one of the poles over each spring. As with the sign, Patamon could simply not decipher the meaning of the scratches in the wood. Patamon shrugged.  
  
"Well, while I'm here, I might as well take a dip," said Patamon, shrugging again. He came down for a landing in the nearest spring, and dove right in.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Patamon felt odd as he sank into the warm water of the spring. Oh certainly, it's soothing warmth made him feel relaxed, but he was feeling... Odd. So very, very odd. A warm light filled his vision as he felt his whole being stretch this way and that. It wasn't painful, but it was strange and disconcerting.  
  
'I'll get out now,' thought he as the small Digimon tried to flap his wings. To his infinite horror, his wings refused to function! It was as if they had disappeared completely. Patamon panicked, clawing out with his arms. He was shocked when he grabbed hold of the side of the spring. He thought he wasn't close enough to do that. Still, he decided never to look a gift horsemon in the mouth, as the old saying goes, and he pulled himself to the surface, his lungs burning just before he gasped in as much air as he could. He looked around.  
  
"That's weird," said he, "the sign's shorter!" Patamon continued to get out of the spring, but to his infinite astonishment   
he was standing up, erect, without his wings.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Patamon continued to get out of the spring, finally having the sense to look down. He then head his head level again and was about to head off, when he did a double take, staring at himself.  
  
"Uh oh..." Patamon ran over to a nearby spring, and stared into it's reflective surface. His eye grew wide, for staring back at him was not a small, winged Digimon but a lithe, teenaged human girl, with extremely light skin, black hair that came down in two small pig tails similar in shape to his former wings, and sapphire blue eyes, large naturally but even more so now.  
  
Indeed, the he was now a she, and now not of her original species. Patamon slumped by the side of the spring, not really caring that she was nude or cold. One thing, and one thing only passed through her mind. A command for a simple action that was to be expected in such a situation.  
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Patamon heard the sounds of footsteps walking up behind her. She leapt to her feet and assumed a defensive stance, little more than raising her fists and bringing herself up with a snarl on her lips, but it was enough to startle the small old man who had been approaching her.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I girl? And a HUMAN girl, I might add! Is this some sort of cruel joke? Answer me, damnit!" The monk (Patamon assumed he was a monk, given his robes) took a deep breath, and pulled out a blanket from a bag he had strapped to his back. He gently offered it to the shaking Patamon, who hesitantly accepted it with a suspicious air. While she was drying herself off, the old monk closed his eyes with a smile of bemusement. Patamon, though no psychic, could tell that her predicament wasn't unheard of.  
  
"See you have stumbled into "Spring of the Drowned Maiden". Very sad story-" The monk was cut off in his clipped English as Patamon deathglared him.  
  
"What? You mean, that anyone who falls in that spring, turns into a girl?" The old man rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yes! Did you not read signs?" Patamon gritted her teeth.  
  
"I don't understand THE LANGUAGE YOU BUM! Now, please, just fix it!" The monk chuckled slightly, a vein forming on Patamon's forehead. She grabbed the monk by the collar and held him up above her.  
  
"TELL ME HOW TO FIX THIS!!!" The monk gulped in fear, then smiled in a parental fashion. He gestured to Patamon's new body, to which she looked down also.  
  
"Maybe you want clothes first?" Patamon suddenly remembered all the taboos surrounding humans being nude, and couldn't help but blush. She dropped the monk and wrapped the blanket around herself. The monk, apparently more comfortable around a somewhat clothed and calm girl, merely pulled out a bottle from his pack and pulled it's cork out with his teeth. Patamon stared in curiosity.  
  
"Cold water turn you into girl, hot water turn back," he said as he poured the steaming liquid into a ladle. He splashed the warm water on the Digimon-turned girl, but blinked in astonishment. Patamon looked down. She was still a she, and human. She gave the monk the most formidable female weapon: The Look. The monk laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, that never happen before." Patamon fell down anime style as the monk sweatdropped. He poured out more hot water, and splashed Patamon with it again.  
  
"Nothing," moaned Patamon,"I'm stuck as a girl!" The monk shrugged.  
  
"Maybe won't be bad?" Patamon gave the monk a deathglare as the bulging vein popped out of her forehead once again. The monk began backing up.  
  
"My friends won't recognize me! I'm a defenseless little girl!" The monk offered a nervous smile.  
  
"Well, not quite "little" girl," he pointed out, leering despite himself.  
  
THWACK!  
  
****  
  
"PATAMON!"  
  
Takeru sighed heavily, leaning back with his eyes closed in exhaustion. Atop Kabuterrimon, Hikari, Koushiro and he had been searching for the small Digimon for several hours now, with little luck. Despite the fact that Koushiro had mapped out every wind current from Odaiba to the Bronx, they'd been unable to track down the little fuzzball. Hikari gave Takeru's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, which he returned with a thankful smile. Tailmon was busy preparing for her wedding with Wizardmon back home, and had elected not to join them.  
  
BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! Takeru jumped slightly at the beeping of his Digivice. Holding the green device up, a small yellow dot appeared on the screen with a compass pointing north.   
  
"Prodigious!" Koushiro shouted over the beating of Kabuterrimon's wings,"You found him!"  
  
"It looks as though he's due north, maybe twenty kilometers!" Shouted Takeru. Kabuterrimon grunted, and changed his heading accordingly.  
  
"I just knew we'd find him!" Yelled Hikari, hugging Takeru close. Takeru blushed mildly, but grinned as they headed for the signal's origin.  
  
A few minutes later, the quadrio landed in the general vicinity of the signal. Kabuterrimon de-digivolved to Tentomon as they made their way into a large meadow. Koushiro noticed a sign, and examined it while Hikari and Takeru studied their surroundings.  
  
"This is a nice place. Peaceful, calm, beautiful," sighed Takeru. Hikari smirked and wrapped her amrs around him from behind, making the Bearer of Hope blush bright red.  
  
"Isolated," she purred into his ear. Takeru smiled as he hugged her close.  
  
"Um, hello?" Takeru and Hikari looked behind them. There stood a girl, fourteen or fifteen years old, with porcelain clear skin, silky black hair done in two pigtails that seemed familiar to Takeru, and big blue eyes. Takeru felt odd, like he knew this girl.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. The girl fidgeted slightly, clutching the black woolen blanket around her body closer.  
  
"It's me, Takeru." Takeru and Hikari blinked.  
  
"No, I don't think we know you," said Hikari, confused. The girl's eyes took on a pleading pallor, as she stepped closer to the two.  
  
"It's me, guys. Patamon." Takeru's mouth fell open, as did Hikari's.  
  
"That's not possible! You're a girl!" Patamon sighed heavily, and gave Takeru a hug.  
  
"Remember when we beat Piedmon, the Gate Of Destiny? I also know that you enjoy building block castles." Takeru was stunned, to say the least. The girl smiled hopefully.  
  
"How do you know that?" Demanded Hikari, clutching Takeru to her body. Patamon sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm Patamon, really! See, I dove into this hot spring and-"  
  
"You emerged a human girl, yes," came Koushiro's voice. All three looked behind Takeru, where Koushiro and Tentomon stood. Koushiro held out a small frog, who ribbeted and hopped off, scurrying into the underbrush.  
  
"That frog was once a grasshopper," explained Tentomon. Koushiro nodded.  
  
"I've heard of this place. The Forbidden Training grounds, where many of the greatest martial artists on the planet trained and honed their skills. However, there were rumors of unusual happenings here. I tested it, obviously, and out came this frog. An interesting phenomena. I shall have to study it more closely." Patamon hugged Takeru close, smiling as she looked into his eyes. Takeru turned white.  
  
"P-Patamon?" He gasped before he fainted dead away.  
  
********  
  
R&R please! This is a joint fic with Taro MD, so check out his site for the second part of Pata 1/2! Also, if you have any requests for couples or events, leave them in the reveiw box! Ciao! 


	2. The Bet

***Pata 1/2!***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(on this end, anyway)  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Digimon or Ranma 1/2.  
  
***  
The rushing wind sent chills down Patamon's back, shivering atop Kabuterrimon as the mighty insect Digimon flew through the air, his horn splitting the clouds above him. Patamon drew her blanket closer around her, but it did little good. The blanket was wet from the springs, and it's icy moisture was like sandpaper being violently rubbed across her alabaster skin. She looked up in her misery at Takeru and Hikari holding eachother for warmth, both not as much as a shiver running down their backs. She was tempted to crawl across Kabuterrimon's exoskeleton and try and share the heat for comfort, but she suddenly remembered that her... Transformation was still new for both Hikari and Takeru.  
  
Thus, the overly-sensitive Digi-girl huddled on Kabuterrimon's back, utterly misrable.  
  
Koushiro, also lacking any kind of heat exchange, shivered as he typed on his laptop, occasionally making a comment to Kabuterrimon about their course and speed. He sighed heavily, then noticed that Patamon was in much the same predicament. Deciding to cut his buried in the computer act, he carefully scooted over and wrapped an arm around the girl. She stared at him with her ice blue eyes.  
  
'GAH! Don't think about ice right now,' Koushiro scolded himself.  
  
"I, erm, couldn't help but notice how cold you were," he said simply. Patamon nodded, then pushed her lithe body as close as she could to Koushiro's. Koushiro was suddenly very happy his cheeks were wind burned-It hid his blush. Patamon sighed as she wrapped her arms around the young computer genius's neck, making him feel quite warm despite his obvious discomfort.  
  
That had been his aim, after all.  
  
"Well, might as well get the most out of our metabolisms," muttered Koushiro as he wrapped his arms around Patamon's waist. She smiled as she snuggled into Koushiro's chest, murmuring a thankyou. Koushiro couldn't help but admire the beauty of Patamon's new form. Her skin was smooth and flawless, the contact point between her epidermis and his heating up unearthly fast. Her hair was silky and held an unusual comfort within it's locks. Though inexperienced in matters pertaining to romance and the like, Koushiro felt drawn to her. He ran his fingers lightly over her head, enjoying the softness of her hair. She muttered something, then looked up into Koushiro's eyes.  
  
"Koushiro?" Koushiro froze, lost in Patamon's confused eyes. He couldn't help it as his face instinctively closed the gap between them.  
  
"Koushiro? Izzy, what is it?" Upon hearing his nickname, Koushiro snapped out of his trance, a mere inch or so from making personal contact with Patamon's lips. Her inviting, absolutely sexy lips parted slightly...  
  
'NO! Cease this at once!' His logic kicking in, Koushiro quickly muttered an apology as he pulled back, setting his head upon hers in a very parental fashion, closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep. Patamon was extremely confused, to say the least. She had, in her original form, watched daytime TV while Takeru was at school, and some of the more, shall we say, drawn together characters had had such an event occuring. Of course, it was usually slowed down thanks to post-editing work for dramatic emphasis, and ended with the two kissing deeply-  
  
"Koushiro?" Patamon murmured, giggling despite herself. Koushiro had feelings for her? Well, that was what all the couples on the soaps said before launching into a tongue war. Patamon wasn't disturbed at all about such feelinggs. In the Digital World, relationships between two males, two females and siblings were all perfectly alright, unlike here in the human world. She'd actually been attracted to a few of the DDs, Izzy included. And now, in a mode where such things might be possible in this judgemental human world...  
  
"I'm might learn to enjoy this form," she muttered as she snuggled deeper into Koushiro's chest.  
  
*****  
  
"ARGH! This'll never do!" Tailmon tossed the picture away onto an ever growing pile of placards illustrating various wedding dresses. The wedding planner, a small Bakemon, grinned nervously as the cat Digimon sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"I can't believe it! I've looked through the entire catalogue, and not one of them suits me at all! Haven't you any others?" Moaned Tailmon, covering her eyes tiredly, pressing her face to the table. The Bakemon rummaged about in his breifcase, but also sighed, taking an exasperated expression as well.  
  
"No ma'am. I'm truly sorry, Miss Tailmon. I've given you 999 different styles of wedding dress, from over 100 designer lables, and you've hated them all. Perhaps, you'd like a custom created version?" Tailmon looked up, a placard stuck to her face. She pulled it off, and stared at it.  
  
"I don't think I've seen this one," she said, cocking her head. The Bakemon floated to behind Tailmon and examined it.  
  
"Oh my, I guess I had 1,000 placards in there," said the Bakemon, blushing in embarrassment. Tailmon smiled thoughfully, then pointed at the placard with her claw.  
  
"This one will do nicely, thank you." The Bakemon bowed, then hurriedly picked up all the placards and deposited them in his briefcase, which somehow held such a large amount of paper quite easily. Picking up his black fedora, the Bakemon bowed again, floating out the door of the small apartment. Just after him, Miss Kamiya entered with her arms full of groceries, staring after the small ghost muttering to himself about picky felines.   
  
Miss Kamiya had grown used to the strange assortment of entities and creatures coming through her door and windows ever since the BailMyotismon incident, but the added hecticness of preparing a wedding for two Digimon was weighing heavily on her. Still, when she'd finally met Tailmon for the first time, they had become good friends, often sharing tea in the mornings as both were early risers.  
  
Tailmon dragged herself to the kitchen counter, moaning in pain.  
  
"Ugh... Headache." Miss Kamiya chuckled lightly as she pulled out the industrial-sized bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. She handed it to Tailmon, who groaned a thank you as she downed a pill or two.  
  
"So, decide on a dress yet?" Asked Miss Kamiya. Tailmon winced, then nodded.  
  
"Ow. I can't believe something so simple-sounding as a wedding is so complicated. How the hell do you humans actually put together your bonds with all this ceremony?" Miss Kamiya shrugged, pulling out some carrots and dicing them neatly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess it's more the preparation for the wedding that seals the deal, not the actual ceremony itself. You and your partner endure all this hardship to either strengthen your relationship and make you closer, or drive you apart so that you don't end up making a terrible mistake. Besides, I doubt you'd want to get married in Vegas, right?" Tailmon cringed at the mention of that unholiest of places, then nodded weakly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." A slight breeze caught Tailmon's attention, and she smiled.  
  
"Hello, dear." Wiardmon sighed audibly as he floated out of the shadows, wrapping Tailmon in a warm embrace.  
  
"How is it that I can evade detection by the Dark Masters themselves, but get caught by my own fiancee?" Tailmon gave him a peck on the cheek. Well, what was exposed that is.  
  
"You just answered your own question," she purred, hugging her beloved closely. Wizardmon sighed happily, as Miss Kamiya smiled as the warmth and joy of the moment filled the room with it's splendor...  
  
DING DONG! Tailmon and Wizardmon groaned simultaneously, the moment spoiled. Miss Kamiya shook her head in bemusement as she walked to the front door and opened it. She blinked at her daughter, her friends Takeru and Koushiro, the flying beetle Digimon known as Tentomon, and a black-haired girl she didn't recognize, dressed only in a blue blanket.  
  
"Uh, hi Mom. How are you?" Miss Kamiya sighed and gave her youngest a big hug. She turned back in, the unspoken invitation answered as the weary travelers walked in behind her. Miss Kamiya pulled out a batch of oatmeal cookies her children had begged her to make word by word in the cookbook, and set them on the counter. Tentomon plunged into the snack headfirst, munching away.  
  
"Mmmmm! Oh yes! These are so good!" Cried Tentomon as he gorged himself on the fiberous treats. Fast as her Lightening Paw attack, Tailmon grabbed a few cookies and handed them out to the other children, pausing in confusion at the black-haired girl.  
  
"Um, I don't believe we've met?" The girl sighed.  
  
"Actually, we have, Tailmon. It's me."  
  
"Me who? I know many mes indeed..." The girl rolled her eyes at Tailmon's bad joke, while Wizardmon smirked to himself.  
  
"She's-Er, well was, Patamon, at least physically," said Koushiro in a tone like he was discussing a mundane subject like phosphate mines. Tailmon nodded, smiled, then handed Patamon a cookie.  
  
A nanosecond later...  
  
"NANI?!! PATAMON?!!" Tailmon's eyes nearly exploded from her sockets, while Wizardmon fell off the counter in shock. Patamon smiled nervously, waving slightly at Tailmon, who appeared to be having convulsions.  
  
"B-B-But h-h-h-how? T-t-t-t-t-t-t-!!!" Tailmon stuttered out, unable to form coherent sentences. The rest of the group sweatdropped heavily as Tailmon had trouble breathing. Wizardmon managed to snap out of his stupor and took Tailmon in his arms, patting her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. Tailmon took a very deep breath, then stared at Patamon, who blushed slightly from the intensity of her gaze.  
  
"How?" Koushiro, knowing that his time had come, opened up his laptop and gestured for everyone to sit down.   
  
"Now, it all started when-" DING DONG! A collective sigh rolled through the room as Miss Kamiya chuckled and answered the door. A small bustle of activity later, and Jun entered with Taichi hugging her arm. Taichi had been her boyfriend as of late, a decision that many thought had stemmed from a need by both for revenge on Yamato and Sora's relationship. Surprise surprise, however, that the two seemed made for eachother as they had exchanged the flaunting cover for a jealosy-inspired conspiracy for true love.   
  
"Ohayo all! Who's the new kid?" Koushiro opened his laptop again as Patamon cleared her throat, and with two small nods, related their tale. Every detail was fused into the minds of all present, with Koushiro giving the scientific explanations to all of Patamon's basic storytelling. Both subconciously agreed to gloss over the event on Kabuterrimon's back while they were in transit back home.  
  
"Oh WOW! That's amazing! I can't beleive it!" Jun's estatic declarations summoned a storm of sweatdrops for most within hearing range. Taichi merely smiled dreamily at one of the things he loved about Jun. Jun stopped suddenly, then looked thoughtful. She then snapped her fingers, and pulled Patamon to her feet. She gave her newest 'girlfriend', as she put it, a huge bear hug before taking her hand. Patamon was a bit anxious about the look present in Jun's eyes.  
  
"Patamon, as you're technically a permanent human girl now, you need the smarts! You require style and know-how! But, most of all, you obviously require clothes," stated Jun, gesturing towards the thin blanket that was starting to wear on Patamon's body. She blushed as a nose bleed appeared in Koushiro and Takeru, just before Jun started herding her into Hikari's room.  
  
"Hikari! We must operate!" Declared Jun with a mellow dramatic flair. Hikari grinned as the two young women exchanged winks and evil smiles, making Patamon take on the expression of a lamb being led to slaughter.  
  
"Uh, no girls, really! I don't need help! I like my blanket! Besides, er, I have to walk the goldfish or something-" Patamon's rather pathetic protest was silenced as the other girls grasped her tightly and dragged her into the bedroom.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Patamon , Tailmon smirking as she scampered in behind them as the door shut. All the males in the room sweatdropped, and tried very hard not to imagine what horrors of beauty and fashion Patamon was now experiencing. Miss Kamiya pulled out another plate of cookies, this time chocolate chip. She set them on the counter with five glasses of milk.  
  
"Anyone want my "Post Beauty Salon" cookie platter?" She asked sweetly.  
  
*****  
  
It had been two hours since Patamon was dragged into the "operating room". Wizardmon, Taichi, Takeru, Tentomon and Koushiro were all bored stiff, having watched Dragon Ball Z reruns for some sort of mental sustenance. They were settling into watching Freiza getting a good ass whooping by Mirai Trunks when-  
  
DING DONG!   
  
"I'll get it!" Said Taichi, heading for the door. A few minutes later...  
  
"Movie night!" Came the declaration from the rest of the DDs as they entered. Miyako was already on a sugar rush and babbling at high speed to a distressed Daisuke, Ken and Wormon settled into eating snacks along with most of the Digimon, Yamato and Sora snuggled as they assumed their TV veiwing position, and Iori merely walked in, still a bit awkward.  
  
You see, Iori had undergone a growth spurt, testosterone increasing his height, build and strength to that of Yamato. It had also turned him into something of a hottie, his hair long and silky, giving him the look of a sensitive guy. Dreams were filled with him by girls five years his senior, which is why his quiet disposition had been retained.  
  
"I've got Tenchi in Love, Endless Waltz, Princess Monoke, and Akira. Let's pop em' in!" Biyomon grabbed Endless Waltz, drooling momentarily over Duo Maxwell before Palmon rolled her eyes and put it in the VCR, though she too was wooed by the debonaire pilot of Deathscythe Hell. The rest of the Digi Destined sat on the floor or furniture, even while Taichi and Koushiro attempted to break it up.  
  
"Guys, this isn't a good night. You see, um, Patamon's not quite-"   
  
"Not quite what, Tai?" Asked Sora. Taichi tapped his fingers together nervously, while Koushiro cleared his throat. He tapped his finger on the laptop, which was quite effective in gaining attention from the group.  
  
"What is it Izzy, huh huh huh huh? What is it?!" Miyako's sugar rush made Koushiro wince mildly. He wiped his brow, coughed, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Patamon, yesterday, was carried by numerous cross currents across the jet stream into Indo-China, whereupon he happened to come in contact with a metagenic solution resulting in a complete genetic catalyst for evolution into a parallel species."  
  
The group collectively blinked.  
  
"Which means, what exactly?" Asked Daisuke. Koushiro sighed in exasperation.  
  
"It means that he is now a she! And a she-"  
  
"Human," interrupted Patamon from behind Koushiro. Koushiro blinked as the entire group looked around him.  
  
And gaped.  
  
Standing there, in a blue dress that stopped at about mid-thigh, stood Patamon. Her skin was clear and pearl-like, not a sickly kind of pale at all. Her hair, still in the form of her previous body's ears, was nevertheless silky soft and elegant, with definite bounce and volume. She had on a small amount of make-up, only enough to accent her heart-shaped face, but the subtleness made her that much more beautiful. Her neck was adorned with a simple silver chain with a small gem matched to her eyes. Blue before, they sparkled even brighter than sapphires. She smiled nervously as she fidgeted a little, feeling the gazes of everyone in the room.  
  
All were astonished, but the males in the room even more so than usual. Not a jaw was closed among them.  
  
"Um, well," said Patamon with a slight stutter,"why don't we continue?" There were a number of vigerous nods throughout the room, as Jun and Hikari smirked to the sides of Patamon in a Charlie's Angels-like pose.  
  
"Um, where can I sit?" Patamon inquired timidly. At once there were offers all around.  
  
"How about here?" Asked Daisuke, still amazed as he patted the spot next to him.  
  
"No, no, really now, why not here?" Offered Iori on the couch.  
  
Takeru sighed, and rolled his eyes. Patamon, though in this form, was still his best friend, and thus he took her gently by the arm and led her to the second couch, setting her there as he too sat, wrapping an arm protectively around Hikari. Hikari sighed happily as she snuggled into Takeru's side, as Patamon tried to stay erect.   
  
Jun took her seat next to Taichi as the two commenced a cuddlefest, while Sora and Yamato were content to hold eachother. Koushiro picked up the remote as he switched off the lights, and with a BLIP! activiated the TV, commencing the movie.  
  
"Oh great," moaned Jun,"we forgot the munchies!" Daisuke shot up, pulling Iori and Ken with him.  
  
"We'll get them!" He said cheerfully as he dragged Iori and Ken with him, both secretly oggling Patamon in the dim light of the TV. Koushiro also accompanied them, having a feeling that this had more to it than snacking materials.  
  
Once within the confines of the kitchen, Daisuke pulled all of them into a conspiratory huddle, grinning like a love-sick school boy.  
  
"Man, Patamon is HOT!" He started out. There were vigerous nods all around as Daisuke smirked.  
  
"She is a creature of beauty," sighed Iori, smiling in a slightly dazed fashion.  
  
"She's incredible," breathed Ken.  
  
"She cuddled with me on the flight here," smirked Koushiro. The other three stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Believe me, she did," swore Koushiro,"by Einstein's beard." Daisuke's jealous face slipped into place, but was set aside.  
  
"Probably only a warmth technique," rebuffed Daisuke,"as she's going with me!"  
  
"Bull, Motomiya," argued Ken,"I will ask her out and leave you three in the dust!"  
  
"Never! I've actually found a use for this growth spurt, and I'm not letting it get away!" Declared Iori. Iori, Daisuke and Ken began growling at eachother, tempers beginning to flare. Koushiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please," he stated,"you're acting like immature brats. She hasn't expressed any interest in any of you."  
  
"Oh, and you have?" Koushiro glowered, then sighed as the others did the same.  
  
"Why are we getting so worked up over her?" Mused Daisuke.  
  
"She's attractive, and we've all seen her-er, when she was a him, to be courageous and wonderful. We're attracted to that, I'm guessing," said Ken, looking at his cohorts all around.  
  
"Well, why not a little wager?" Asked Daisuke with a small smirk,"Whoever gets her first, i.e. as a girlfriend, wins whatever he wants from the other three." The others all looked thoughtful. And they say I'm dumb, thought Daisuke in glee.  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Comprehensible." Everyone looked at Ken, who shrugged.   
  
"What?" Daisuke continued his smirk.  
  
"Then we're agreed? Whoever gets her as their girlfriend, nice and steady, wins absolute servitude from the others, right?" THe others nodded vigrously.  
  
"Then may the best man win,"uttered Koushiro.  
  
"HEY! Hurry up with those snacks! The Gundams aren't getting any younger!" The foru all scrambled in a mad dash, bumping into eachother as the groped for the items in question, each smiling in soon-to-be triumph.  
  
******  
  
R&R, please! And, check out the third chapter on Taro MD's side! In the reveiws, feel free to vote for whom you think Patamon should go with, though I'm still turning this into a Pata/TK/Kari triangle with the guys trying to woo from outside.  
Gotta go! Ja ne! 


	3. Daisuke Starts

***Pata 1/2!***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Digimon or Ranma 1/2.  
  
As Taro MD decided to drop out of co-writing this series (whistles innocently as he locks a Tomahawk cruise missile onto Taro's house) I must press on without him! Bummer, really. The one nation the USA can count as it's closest ally, and my bro across the Atlantic gives up on me!   
  
I'm kidding Taro. Don't take it personally, I'm just a little miffed. It'll pass soon, though. Trust me.   
  
BLEEP!  
  
DOH! Stupid ultra-sensitive firing buttons!  
  
***  
  
Patamon slowly came into conciousness, last night's sleep still encasing her mind like a warm cocoon. Her eyelids fluttered open, the hazy glare of the rising sun passing over her. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms and letting the blanket wrapped around her fall to her waist. She got to her feet, allowing the small cloth tent that was her blanket crumple around her feet.   
  
She yawned and stretched again, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of early morning. She caught sight of Takeru and giggled slightly.  
  
Patamon and Takeru had gone home together after they had watched the movies. It had taken a bit of explaining on Takeru's part, but ultimately his mother had relented in allowing Patamon to stay. She had slept on the floor, despite Takeru's insistence that she take the bed. She'd slept on the ground dozens of times before, well before she ever met Takeru, and saw little reason to stop doing it now.  
  
Her long T-shirt with a soccer ball on the chest came off as she went into the bathroom. She started up the shower, relishing the hot water flowing down her new body. Being human certainly had it's perks.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke had reached Takeru's floor, the apartment building's stairs hardly a challenge to him. The leader of the new Digi Destined had an unusual air about him, given who he was. Gone was the jock aura, the idiotic and egotistical grin, the strut and ever-threatening clumsiness. This was the true Motomiya Daisuke, without the facade he'd erected so long ago after his best friend Hikari started to drift from him to the new kid, Takeru. The one with whom she'd sealed a relationship with in the Digital World the first time they went, even if the two weren't completely sure about it at the the time.  
  
Oh, it had hurt, Takeru and Hikari together. His act as the popular, brainless jock had pushed Hikari away rather than attracting her. It was his own damn fault that Hikari and Takeru were together. He'd pushed them together himself, a fact they enjoyed flaunting and torturing him with, oh so subtly on the guy who matched them up.  
  
The bitter irony was hardly lost on Daisuke. A fierce intellect and determination was burning in his eyes, his crests of Courage and Friendship glowing slightly as those very traits empowered him. Also present and powered up was the Crest of Kindness, as a result of the DNA-Digivolution with Ken. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door to his former rival's apartment, and waited. No more masks, he wasn't going to do that to Pata-chan.  
  
'This, Hikari, is good bye,' he thought simply as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The apartment door was unlocked and the door opened. Daisuke smiled and opened his mouth to begin speaking.  
  
"Oh-" Daisuke's eyes immediately became as wide as hubcabs. Pata stood there, wet, dripping-and nude.  
  
"ARGH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Daisuke shouted, covering his eyes as his face glowed as red as an apple. Pata blinked, then looked down. Then blushed.  
  
"Er, oops! Sorry, I'm still getting used to clothing myself. It's my fault, Daisuke-kun, no worries!" Pata ducked back into the apartment and came back out wrapped in a towel. Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief, and gave Pata his simple, non-arrogance enhanced smile.  
  
"Um, ohayo Pata-san. I came over to, you know, help you get adjusted to human stuff?" Pata blinked.  
  
"But, I'm already adjusted," she said in curiosity. Daisuke smiled grew a bit wider.  
  
"True, but not from a human perspective. I was, um, thinking that we could check out the city, do fun stuff? Chibimon will be coming along." Pata looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Okay! Just let me go get dressed, I'll be right back." She closed the door as Daisuke waited. A few minutes later, she emerged in a pair of jeans that Daisuke recognized as some of Takeru's, and a blue T-shirt that he'd sometimes seen Mrs Kamiya wear at social gatherings. Daisuke felt some of his drool seep down his cheek as he stared at her, but managed to clean it up right away. He offered Patamon an arm, which she gladly accepted, and the two headed down the stairs.  
  
*************  
  
"Now, what would you like to do first?" Asked Daisuke. Patamon looked around her on the street, watching the occasional car pass by. She looked across the street, and stared at the playground set up there, totally devoid of anyone playing on it. She grinned, then ran across the street.  
  
"PATA!" Pata turned and saw the oncoming car. The driver's eye went wide as they tried to put on the brakes, but it was too close. Pata shreiked in fear as she tried to move, but it was too slow, too far-  
  
WHUMP! Patamon felt herself be knocked out of the way. It wasn't the car, of course, otherwise she'd be dead. She soon got her answer as the rush ebbed off and her sight returned. She stared into the face of Daisuke, panting audibly as he laid on top of her. He'd managed to knock her out of the way just in time, landing on her on the other side of the street. They felt eachother's heartbeats in time, felt the warmth of their collective breath swirl on their skin.  
  
"Um, hi," muttered Daisuke. Pata stared into his deep brown eyes as their faces drew close...  
  
"HEY! Get a room, will ya!" Both jumped up to their feet, blushing furiously as Chibimon looked shocked at whom he'd been yelling at.  
  
"Er, gomen nasai Daisuke and Pata. I lost it for a second." Daisuke shook his head, and scooped Chibimon up in his arms, giving the unbearably adorable little Digimon a huge hug, followed up by-  
  
"Noogie!" Chibimon howled in indignation, barely managing to escape with his scalp untouched. He leapt into Pata's arms, looked up at her, and grinned.  
  
"Wow Pata, you look really cute today! Actually, Daisuke thinks you look cute every day!" Daisuke blushed as Pata laughed, hugging Chibimon to her heart. Chibimon looked thoughful for a moment before he pressed his face into her chest.  
  
"Mmmmm... Nice, soft and warm! I like! All older girls seem to have these little pillow things." Pata blushed for a moment while Daisuke's nose let a drop of blood ooze from his sinuses.  
  
"They do feel nice, though I've never understood what girls use them for," said Pata thoughtfully. Daisuke's nose was practically gushing blood now. He had no idea that it was going to get significantly worse.  
  
"I've also understood why we're so fl-" Daisuke covered Pata's mouth a split second before a mother and her two children came into hearing range. Pata let out a muffled shout just before Daisuke put his lips near her ear.  
  
"Those kinds of questions are okay to ask in private with trusted friends and people like that, but it's generally not encouraged in public," he muttered. Pata nodded vigerously as Daisuke slowly moved hs hand from her mouth.  
  
"Well, it would help if I knew what they were," she said pleadingly. Daisuke sighed, then smiled.  
  
"No problem! Come on, we can go to the library and I'll show you how it's done!" And with that, the two humans and Digimon proceeded to the local library in pursuit of higher knowledge. Or lower, if your mind is in the gutter.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow! I never knew the human body was so complex!" Exclaimed Pata as she, Daisuke, and Chibimon walked out of the library. There were a number of sighs of relief coming from within the building before the automatic doors closed, but the three friends paid them no heed as they walked down the sidewalk. Daisuke smiled. It felt good to have taught and been taught. He'd never known until now how many use there were for rubber bands while researching until Pata had shown him. He was surprised to think it: He'd had fun at the library!  
  
"Yeah! Wonder why the libarian kicked me off the computer when I was looking up info on human anatomy. It just showed a few kitty cat sites. Humans are really messed up," stated Chibimon. Daisuke and Pata both stared at eachother before laughing hysterically.  
  
When they had reached Takeru's apartment, Pata stopped at the door and shyly turned to face Daisuke.  
  
"I had a lot of fun today Daisuke. Thank you very much," she murmured. Daisuke shrugged and smiled a her, unable to help staring at her lovely face. In an instant, he was shocked when she planted a kiss on his lips and pulled back just as quickly, blushing mildly.  
  
"I saw it in a movie once," she admitted, before turning and opening the door,"Night, Daisuke."  
  
She closed the door behind her, while Daisuke had the epitome of a I-just-ate-a-bowl-of-macaroni-and-cheese smile on his face. Chibimon smirked as Daisuke carried him down the steps, skipping and even clicking his heels once.  
  
"So, enjoy the kiss did we?" Snickered Chibimon.  
  
"HEY!" Chibimon yelped as Daisuke gave him a noogie.  
  
"Now, do I need to launch another noogie strike, or will you be civil?" Chibimon sulked, then finally relented, his happy smile returning as Daisuke shook his head and walked for home, lightly rubbing his lips with a grin.  
  
*********  
  
Woah! Looks like Daisuke's taking the lead for Pata, but of course you guys can decide that! Next chapter: Izzy takes Pata out for the traditional Dinner and a Movie, and Tailmon and Wizardmon's Bachelor parties! Any ideas for em'? Leave them in the reveiw box, that's what it's for! R&R! 


End file.
